The Baykok
by kayak666
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Minnesota to help some old friends out with a baykok problem. They really don't want to deal with that creature but kids who hunt are in danger. The last time they dealt with the skeleton creature is when they were kids. Sam's first hunt that was almost both Sam's and Dean's last. Cass comes along to put a curve ball into the story. There is sex implied.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural fan fiction

The Baykok by Nancy Kerr

Chapter 1

It's a summer night in 1992. Little Sammy and Dean are running through thick Minnesota woods with full moon over head. Sam is in front he has a medicine bag hanging from his neck, carrying a fixed ball club. Dean is ten feet behind Sam. Dean also has a small medicine bag hanging from his neck but is carrying a sawed off shotgun. He aims the gun at the thing chasing them and shoots. The shot hit the target but no effect. Dean turns and runs faster.

"Sammy, run faster!" Dean screams.

He quickly catches up to Sam. Right behind Dean is a Bayak. It is a skeleton with red eyes, translucent skin that is decaying, phantom muscles and a glow emitting from its torso.

The boys are almost to camp.

Its present time, Sam is sitting at a large table in the Men of Letters Hideout. He is talking on the phone when Dean enters with bags of groceries.

"Alright, I'll discuss it with Dean. I'll call you back," Sam replies and hangs up.

Sam puts his cell down. Dean looks at him.

"Who was that and what do they want?" Dean asks.

Sam hesitates then replies, "Do you remember when we were kids we met the Brewers.

"Not sure. Where were we?" Dean answers.

"Silver Creek Minnesota," Sam hesitantly says.

"The baykok hunt we barely survived," Dean answers with bad memories running through his mind.

Sam replies. "Yeah, they think they have one, again."

Dean answers with irritation, "So! They can take care of it themselves."

"They have had a lot of loss in the last few years." Sam informs.

"So have we!" Dean reminds him.

"There are kids hunting up in those woods." Sam replies.

"Are they hunting animal or creature?" Dean asks not wanting to go.

"Does it matter?" Sam seriously asks.

"No. The baykok doesn't see the difference. They only see them as hunters or warriors." Dean hesitates. "Baykoks are a bitch to kill".

"I know." Sam is getting irritated. "Are we going?"

Dean gives in. "Yeah, when?"

"It would be best if we leave as soon as possible." Sam replies.

"I'm eating first." Dean answers as he looks at his bags of food.

"I'll go pack and call her back." Sam says as he heads to his room and Dean heads to the Kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its two days later. Sam and Dean are at Silver Creek, Minnesota in the morgue. They are in their FBI suits talking to the coroner while standing by the last victim.

"What can you tell me about the victim?" Sam asks.

The coroner replies. "The last two were sliced open their livers were taken and replaced with rocks. The first victim's liver was left but muscles were fed on."

"Was there something wrong with the liver of the first victim?" Sam inquires.

"Cirrhosis", the coroner informs. "He would have been dead in few years, anyway."

"Was it animal, human or what?" Dean asks.

The coroner frowns and answers, "I would go with human or what. This happened in 92 also. You two remind of the FBI agent from back then. I think his name was Richards. Do you know him?"

Sam and Dean are looking at the coroner then at each other as they recognize the coroner. The coroner was one of the hunters who helped Sam and Dean kill their last baykok.

Dean looks back at the coroner and answers, "We did. He died a few years ago."

"Sorry for your loss," the coroner replies with regret and continues. "It's the same thing. The sheriff doesn't believe me. He thinks it's a bear."

Sam quickly replies, "Okay. That's all we need to know."

The coroner looks straight at Sam and Dean, "Are you Agent Richards kids, Sam and Dean?"

Sam in shock replies. "Yeah, you remember us."

"Yeah, I wanted to take you two from your dad. Taking kids hunting something like that."

Sam curiously asks. "Why didn't you?"

"Mrs. Brewer had a vision of a yellow eyed demon killing anyone who tried."

"Oh, thanks for info." Sam replies.

As Sam and Dean are leaving, Dean is cussing up a storm. They are still discussing the information with impolite adjectives as they leave the building. The brothers are heading to the impala.

"Damn! Do we really need to save these people this time? Dean asks. "Why can't we just go on vacation?"

"Why? Do you really need to ask, Dean?" Sam replies. "Kids will get killed if we don't kill it."

"I know but it's a baykok. Do you remember the last time we dealt with a baykok here?" Dean replies.

"Yeah, it was my first hunt. They're dangerous. We have to." Sam says trying to convince Dean and himself, they need to hunt the baykok.

"You're right. Let's go protect our livers." Dean agrees.

"Okay. The friends of the last victim should be at the Lost Warriors Bar." Sam informs.

"That's fitting." Dean smirks. "Let's get the interviews done."

They get into the Impala in their regular seats. Cass appears in the back seat.

"Hi, dudes." Cass says smiling and giggling.

Dean and Sam look back at Cass.

"Cass did you drink another liquor store?" Dean asks.

"Don't be silly. I'm high not drunk." Cass answers with big grin on his face.

"So you smoked something?" Dean inquires.

"No." Cass answers.

"Then what did you do?" Dean asks.

"What?" Cass asks with confusion.

Dean looks like he's ready to string Cass up.

"Cass, what made you high?" Sam asks intervening before it gets violent.

"Oh, I was in an alternate reality that…Um… When you do what the pizza man do you get…Um…"Cass stops not sure what he should say next.

"Intoxicated," Sam finishes for Cass.

"You mean high." Cass replies.

Dean controlling his temper asks. "Why were you in that reality?"

"Oh, because the Meg that is closest to my Meg was… is there." Cass confesses.

Dean shakes his head and starts the car. Sam laughs quietly.

"What cha hunting, dude?" Cass asks.

Dean answers, "A baykok."

"A bay kok?" Cass asks and starts laughing so hard he ends up lying on the back seat.

Dean drives. Sam just looks out the window laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's an hour later Sam and Dean are in the Lost Warriors Bar talking to a group of guys.

"So he went to take a pee. When you checked on him, he was dead, is that right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," one of the hunters answers.

"So you didn't see anything?" Dean asks.

"Nope, but Gary did." Another hunter replies and points to Gary.

The hunters start laughing at Gary.

Sam ignores the laughter and says, "Thanks for your help."

Dean and Sam head to Gary when Cass walks through the door and walks to them.

"Cass, I told you to stay in the car." Dean says like an older brother would.

"I got bored. I'm doing better. You know this reality frigging sucks." Cass says, obviously still high.

"A yeah, remember who you're talking to." Dean replies. He is close to smacking Cass.

"Oh yeah, the supernatural Hardy Boys," Cass replies with a smile.

Cass is looking at Gary weird.

"Dean, why does that man have a rock for a liver?" Cass asks.

"Can you change the rock for a liver?" Dean inquires.

"Yes Dean, I can. What kind of liver, calf, pig…" Cass asks trying to be serious.

"Cass, a human liver would be good." Dean answer and head slaps Cass.

"That would make sense." Cass answers as he rubs his head.

Cass walks over to Gary and touches him.

Cass asks Gary, "Does that feel better?"

"Yes." Gary replies.

Cass turns to Dean and Sam. "I need to go. Meg is waiting for the pizza man."

"We might need…" Dean starts then realize that Cass is already gone.

Dean and Sam sit at Gary's table.

"Can you tell us what you saw attacking Fred?" Sam asks Gary.

Gary hesitates, "It'll sound crazy."

"Crazy is fine. We're used to crazy." Dean replies.

"I had passed out and when I woke up I saw a red eyed skeleton eating Fred." Gary answers and slams down a shot of alcohol.

Dean pats Gary on the back, "That isn't that crazy. I've seen crazier."

Dean gets up to leave. Sam follows.

"Thanks for your…" Sam starts then sees a fire in a fireplace and he flashes back.

It's 1992 in Minnesota woods and little Sammy just jumped over a pile of firewood that encircles the campsite. Dean is almost to the campsite when the baykok grabs him.

"Sammy, light the fire!" Dean screams.

Sam lights the fire. The baykok throws Dean fifty feet into a tent. The baykok shrilly screams.

Back in the present Dean is looking at the spacing Sam.

"Sammy! You okay?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes out of it.

Sam answers, "Yeah."

"You sure we can't go on a vacation?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam replies. "We did get in 92, right?"

"Yeah," Dean answers. "I overheard someone say the sheriff is getting a hunting party together. We should go talk to him."

"Okay." Sam answers.

They leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the small sheriff's office the Sheriff is behind his desk with Deputy Brewer, Sam and Dean standing in front. They are loudly discussing the situation.

"What if it's not a bear?" Sam asks, controlling his anger.

"What else could it be? The first guy was shredded." The sheriff rebukes.

"But the other two weren't. They were cut open." Sam states.

"What do you think we have a serial killer or something in this area?" The sheriff asks.

"I would go with or something." Dean irritatingly states.

"I agree." Deputy Brewer replies.

"Don't start with that Native American fairytale crap." The sheriff rebukes.

"Fine," Deputy Brewer replies giving up.

"Those interested in hunting this bear will be meeting in the parking lot in the morning at 6. If you want to join us be here. Now leave!" The sheriff insists.

The deputy, Dean and Sam leaves the office. Sam and Dean head out of the station. While the deputy heads to the locker room.

The brothers exit the building and head to the Impala. They speak so others can't hear them.

"It's going to be a massacre tomorrow." Dean says with frustration and worry.

"We can stop it." Sam states.

"How are we going to do that?" Dean asks.

Deputy Brewer exits the station quickly and heads to the brothers.

"Hunt with them. People need to see it to believe it." Sam replies.

"I know but that thing is…" Dean starts to reply.

Deputy Brewer catches up to them.

"Hey, stop!. I need to talk to you." Deputy Brewer requests.

The brother stop, turn and look at the deputy.

"Talk then." Dean orders.

"Is this you?" Deputy Brewer asks.

Deputy Brewer hands Dean an old picture. Dean and Sam look at the picture. It's of the hunting party in 92.

"Yeah," Dean and Sam answer together.

They look at the deputy with realization who the deputy is.

"You're the old sheriff's kid. Your mom called us." Dean states.

"Yeah, I've been busy. I told her not to. I need to talk to you later." Deputy Brewer informs.

"We'll be at the Silver Crew Motel." Sam replies.

"I'll be over there in a half hour." Deputy Brewer says.

"Okay, we'll be there." Dean answers.

The deputy heads back inside. The brothers continue to the Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In a rustic woods theme motel room Sam and Dean are sitting at the table. They're consuming their normal supper. There is a knock on the door. Sam gets up and opens it. Deputy Brewer at the door.

"Come on in." Sam insists.

The deputy enters carrying a bottle of whiskey.

"I don't usually drink but I'd like to keep my liver." The deputy informs.

"I agree with keeping the liver part." Dean says.

"Dean, you've been drinking all day." Sam complains.

"That's how my dad died alone in a hospital bed from liver disease." The deputy warningly informs.

Deputy Brewer follows Sam to the table. They sit at table and the deputy opens the new bottle of whiskey.

"So which kid were you?" Sam asks.

"The jealous one until I watched what you two went through in the days after the hunt," Replies Deputy Brewer.

"The fever and the nightmares, I'll never forget." Sam replies with a bad memory look on his face.

"I'll never forget your granddad helping us through it." Dean says.

"We don't have him or anyone like him this time." The deputy informs.

Cass appears in front of the deputy.

"You have me." An extremely happy Cass responds.

"Damn! Who are you?" Deputy Brewer asks.

Cass is higher than he was before and having problems communicating.

"This is our stoned angel, Cass." Dean replies for Cass.

"Angels can get high?" Deputy Brewer asks.

"Yeah, don't ask how." Sam replies.

"Cass, go lay down." Dean orders.

"Okay," Cass says as he collapses onto the floor.

The three men just look at him for few seconds then get back to talking and drinking.

"Are you going on the hunt?" Sam asks.

"Only if you two are going hunting." Deputy brewer responds.

"We are." Deans says then slams down another shot of whiskey.

Deputy Brewer downs another shot, trying to keep up. He realizes he can't so he says, "My mom would like to talk to you two."

"Okay," Dean responds, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning. She is packing up special packs for us." The deputy informs and looks like he has more tell them but doesn't want to.

"We'll need them. Is there something wrong?" Sam asks.

Deputy Brewer hesitates but replies, "My son might come with her."

"He's not hunting, is he?" Dean asks.

"No. He's just into these 'Supernatural' books and got really excited when my mom told him they are real." The deputy responds.

"Those damn books." Dean replies then slams another shot of whiskey down his throat.

Without moving Cass states, "You're mom hears angels.

"Yeah," The deputy answers. "After you two left us, mom let us kids go creature hunting with our dad, uncles and aunts."

"Really," Sam exclaims. "She was against kids, creature hunting."

"An angel called Castiel told her to let the kids hunt and that they'll be great hunters." Brewer replies.

"Are they?" Dean asks.

"We were." Brewer responds. "I got out because my mom and I are the only ones left to raise her grandkids."

"Castiel, you talked to his mom?" Dean inquires.

"Are you the reason the baykok was my first hunt?" Sam asks.

Cass doesn't answer.

"No answer is your answer." Brewer replies.

Dean raises his glass and says, "Toast to the yellow eye demon and messed up angels. Thanks for screwing up our flives."

All three men clink their glasses together and slams down the whiskey.

"You're welcome," Cass replies without movement.

The three men show how they feel about Cass at the moment then continue to talk and drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean is sleeping and dreaming of the past. It's 92 and they're in the forest camp. The campsite is circled by a trench filled with firewood. There are five tents and campfire in the middle of the circle. The young Dean and Sam are sitting at the campfire. John, Bobby, Sheriff Brewer, the coroner and the sheriff's brother have clubs in hand and are ready for the hunt.

"Do we have to stay here? Dean asks. "I've hunted before."

"Yes boy, you're staying here." Bobby orders. "You shouldn't even be here."

John snaps. "Bobby, they're my kids I'll deal with them how I see fit."

"See fit? They're bait!" Bobby exclaims with worry.

"They are not. I just wanted them to see this kind of hunt. Dean, do as you are told, keep that fire going and stay here." John orders.

"Yes, Dad," Dean replies.

Sheriff Brewer walks up to Sam and Dean. He hangs a medicine bag around each of their necks and hands them a fixed ball club to of the boys.

"You two keep the bags on they make you stronger and faster." Sheriff Brewer explains. "You keep the clubs close and use them if you need to."

"Yes, sir," Sam and Dean say together.

The men head out. When they're out of site Dean and Sam grab some day packs. Dean puts his club down and picks up a shotgun. Sam keeps a hold of his club.

"So we're really going to disobey Dad?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'm tired of following every order. Anyway if we're here it can't be that dangerous." Dean says.

"You think the bags will work?" Sam inquires.

"Yeah, they're just another type of charms," Dean says.

Dean adds wood to the fire. They follow the path their dad took.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Present.

It's 6 am. In the parking lot at the sheriff station there is already a group waiting. The Impala drives into the parking lot with Dean, Sam, Deputy Brewer and Cass inside. Dean parks the Impala next to an old truck with Mrs. Brewer inside it. The five get out of the vehicles and look at the other group.

"Baykok bait," Cass announces.

"The little girls aren't coming with are they?" Dean asks.

"Yep," Mrs. Brewer replies.

"Oh, two more," Cass informs. "I was talking about the two guys in red shirts. I could give all four of them liver disease."

"Ah, no," Sam disagrees. "Cass, are you still high?"

"Just a little," Cass answers.

"So you're Castiel. You're not hunting, are you?" Mrs. Brewer asks.

"God, no," Dean says.

"Good then you can come with me for a while." Mrs. Brewer insists. "You three grab the packs from the back of the truck."

"I need to get something from the Impala's trunk." Sam informs.

Dean opens the trunk and Sam pulls out an antique fixed ball club. After Dean closes the trunk they get the packs out of the back of the truck.

"You kept it," Mrs. Brewer says with surprise.

"Yeah, it did save our lives," Sam replies.

"We better join the others," Deputy Brewer informs.

"You three, survive. I want to talk to you after the hunt," Mrs. Brewer says.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam, Dean and Deputy Brewer answer at the same time.

Sam puts the club in his pack then the three guys go join the other hunters. Cass and Mrs. Brewer get in the old truck. Cass looks at the ceiling of the truck after closing the door.

Cass laughs and says, "Chippewa symbol for stay here angel."

"Yep, I need you to stay with me," Mrs. Brewer informs.

"Okay. Can you not tell Dean and Sam about that symbol?" Cass asks.

"Sure, with conditions," Mrs. Brewer replies.

"What are the conditions?" Cass inquires.

Mrs. Brewer smiles and starts the engine. They drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour later four large SUVs pull into a trail head parking lot and park. All the hunters including Sam, Dean and Deputy Brewer exit the vehicles and unload them. Dean, Sam and Deputy Brewer are putting on their packs when red shirt #1 walks over to them.

"Where are your guns?" Red Shirt #1 asks.

"Everything we need is in our packs," Dean replies.

"If you say so," Red Shirt #1 responds.

"We better get going." the Sheriff orders. "We have to get to the campsite, set up camp and get the bear before dark. It's a new moon tonight."

"It's the new moon? You got to be kidding? Sam complains.

"Nope," Deputy Brewer answers.

"Damn! It's never easy." Dean replies.

"Not for us," Sam says."

"Or my family," Deputy Brewer remarks, "I'm just glad I'm not Cass."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"She should be giving him a piece of her mind by now." Deputy Brewer laughs.

"Cass can do his Houdini act." Dean replies.

Deputy Brewer smiles, "Mom drew a Chippewa symbol on the ceiling of her truck that keeps angels in their seat."

"An angel trap that doesn't consist of fire, awesome," Dean responds.

"We better get going." Sam insists.

The rest hunters have already entered the forest. Dean, Sam and Deputy Brewer quickly enter the forest.

Mrs. Brewer's truck is heading down an old dirt road. Inside is Mrs. Brewer reaming Cass. Cass is acting like a kid being scolded by a mom.

"Playing God, you released the leviathans what were you thinking?" Mrs. Brewer scolds.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Cass mumbles.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Mrs. Brewer rants.

"I made mistakes. I'm trying to make things right." Cass replies.

"You want to make things right, stop going where ever and getting high. You need to stay clean and stay here. You need to help Dean and Sam hunt the thing that go bump in the dark." Mrs. Brewer continues to rant.

Cass nods his head as Mrs. Brewer continues to ream him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two hours later in a clearing in the woods is the campsite. The tents are up, there's a campfire pit set up and three people are making a trench around the campsite. Dean, Sam and Deputy Brewer are the ones working on the trench. The others are ready to go hunting. The sheriff looks at three working on the trench.

"You're wasting your time. This isn't a fairytale." The sheriff scoffs.

"Good luck looking for that bear," Dean replies.

The sheriff's group heads out to look for a bear. Dean, wearing a medicine bag, picks up a club and follows. Sam and the deputy, also wearing medicine bags, start collecting brush to fill the trench.

Dean is following the two girls who are with the two red shirts. The four hunters are getting further apart from each as they look for signs of a bear. It's daytime so they can see each easily most of the time. Dean is getting worried.

Dean talking to himself, "Damn it! Stay closer together.

Dean loses sight of one girl and one red shirt. He hears a scream and a couple of gun shots then he runs towards them. He gets where they are about the same time the rest of the hunting party gets there. Everyone see a baykok standing over a red shirt and the girl is leaning against a tree scared. Dean swings his club at the baykok but misses. The baykok shrilly screams and quickly runs off.

"What the hell was that?" The sheriff screams.

"It's a Native American Fairytale. Are you ready to listen to us, now?" Dean replies.

One of the other hunters checks for a pulse on the red shirt.

"He's dead." The other hunter confirms.

"We're ready. Let's get back to camp," the sheriff answers.

Two hunters pick up the dead red shirt and carry him to the camp. The others follow.

At the campsite the group is sitting by the campfire that Sam just started.

"I shot it and shot it and shot it! It wouldn't stop!" Girl #1 hysterically exclaims.

Her sister calms her down.

"That was a baykok, wasn't it?" The sheriff asks.

"Yes," Deputy Brewer answers.

"It was fugly," girl #2 says.

"Yeah, wait until dark it'll get fuglier and scarier. The darker the worse it looks." Dean informs.

"It has an internal glow that gets brighter from the souls of their victims. The brighter the more details you can see." Sam continues.

"The more souls the stronger and faster they get." Dean finishes.

"They're scared enough. You don't need to scare them more." The sheriff retorts.

"I'm not trying to scare them. I'm preparing them for what they'll see tonight." Dean explains.

"We're not staying." Sheriff replies.

"He's not going to let you take his next meal from him!" Sam yells.

"What?" The sheriff asks.

"Baykoks eat livers of hunters or warriors. The less damaged the better. You made those three bait by bringing them here." Dean explains.

"What do we need to do to survive?" Red shirt #2 asks.

"We need to kill it." Deputy Brewer replies.

"How, Guns don't work?" Girl #1 asks.

"We use clubs and break the bones." Sam explains.

"Then burn the bones." Dean finishes.

"How can we protect them?" The sheriff asks.

"The circle of fire and folk lore, Native American style," Deputy Brewer informs.

"I was thinking that maybe we should have two circles." Sam says.

"One wasn't enough to protect us last time." Dean explains.

"Okay, let's get to work," the sheriff orders.

They all get to work and start making a second circle.

It's dusk and the second circle is ready. There are torches set on the four directions. Sam, the two girls and red shirt are in the middle by the campfire. The rest of the group head out to find the baykok's lair.

"Sammy, stay this time." Dean slightly orders.

"I know," Sam replies.

Dean moves into the woods.

"What does he mean stay this time?" Girl #1 asks.

"When we were around your ages we went on baykok hunt. We didn't stay and we almost got killed." Sam explains.

"Can you tell us the story?" Girl #2 asks.

"Sure, if you three promise to stay," Sam says.

"We will," the girls answer together.

Sam looks at the red shirt.

"Yeah, I'm staying," Red shirt #2 replies.

"Okay. It was the summer of 92…" Sam starts the story.

Back in 92 in the same forest Dean and Sam are walking quietly. They see their dad standing alone. Several feet behind their dad they see a baykok holding a bow like it is ready to shoot an arrow at their dad but they don't see an arrow. The baykok shoots and John reacts like he's been shot.

"Dad!" Sam and Dean scream at the same time.

John turns and sees his sons.

"Run boys!" John yells as he drops to the ground and passes out.

Dean and Sam run toward the campsite. The other hunters run to John to check on him. The baykok run after Sam and Dean. It can run faster than a normal human can.

Present.

Dean and the rest of search party are in woods looking for something but keeping eye on each other. Dean finds what he is looking for.

"This is it!" Dean yells to the others.

The others walk over to Dean. He is standing next to a bare spot that has small skin bags surrounding it.

"That's its lair?" The sheriff asks.

"Yes," Dean answers.

"What are those?" Another hunter asks.

The hunter is pointing to other lairs.

"Damn!" Dean exclaims. "Brewer, do they hunt in packs?"

"Not usually but the last baykok hunt my oldest brother was on he thought there might be more than one." Deputy Brewer answers.

"Everyone grab the medicine bags. We need to get back to camp, now!" Dean orders.

Everyone grabs all the medicine bags they can find then quickly run back to camp. They see several sets of red eyes watching them.

Dean and the other hunters run into camp. Sam is still telling the story when he sees the group come into camp.

"I jumped over the…What's going on?" Sam asks.

"It's not one. It's a fuh-pack." Dean warns.

"Shit! Go call someone!" Sam exclaims.

Dean puts some medicine bags by the campfire then walks away from the others to the edge of the camp.

Deputy Brewer orders. "Everyone put the medicine bags on the pile.

The hunters do it.

Dean is looking up to the sky.

Dean prays. "Cass. We need you. Please bring help. Kid's lives are at stake."

Cass walks out of the woods with Mrs. Brewer and the deputy's son. They all are carrying clubs.

"Is it a real big one or a pack?" Mrs. Brewer asks.

"It's a pack." Dean informs. "Cass what are you doing with a club?"

"I have limited abilities at this moment. I can transport and heal. I don't think my angel powers will work on these things, anyway." Cass explains.

"You're still high?" Dean asks.

Cass nods and smiles.

"Damn it, Cass!" Dean exclaims. "Let's get to the others."

They head to the group.

Sam and the others are waiting when Dean, Cass, Mrs. Brewer and her grandson walks up to them.

"Cass, heal everyone's liver," Dean orders.

Cass skip the two girls and red shirt #2. He starts with the sheriff and ends up with Dean.

"Dean, your liver isn't as bad as it was the last time I healed it." Cass says.

"How many times have you healed it?" Dean asks.

"Several times, you're cutting down on your drinking has been a good thing. Can I bring him back?" Cass asks.

Cass is pointing at red shirt #1.

"Sure," Dean replies.

Cass walks over to the dead red shirt and heals him. The red shirt wakes up. The other red shirt goes to him.

"Everyone get into your positions." Dean orders.

The adults are in the outer circle equally spaced apart. The kids are in the inner circle.

"Okay," Sam says. "Do as we told you earlier.

The girls start throwing the medicine bags into the fire. Red shirt #1 lights the first circle of firewood. The baykoks start arriving. They don't attack. The last one to arrive is the largest and brightest. As each bag burns the energy lights from each baykok, except the largest, gets dimmer. There is a loud shrill scream the large baykok.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, where are you?" The large baykok yells.

Sam proudly steps forward and says, "I'm Sam."

Dean proudly steps forward and says, "I'm Dean, you bitch."

"You killed my brother!" The large baykok yells.

"We're going to kill you, too!" Sam and Dean yell together.

"You think so," the large baykok cackles an evil laugh. "I'm the one that has a piece of each of you. I was the one connected to both of you until that Shaman cut the cord."

Dean and Sam try to mask their fear with a show of anger.

"Let's get dance started already," Dean demands.

The large baykok attacks the boys. The other baykoks attack the other hunters. Mrs. Brewer lights the outer circle of wood. Soon everyone is fighting, even the kids. The hunters are breaking the baykoks bones and the baykoks are breaking bones of the hunters. There are two to three hunters to each baykok. When the fight is over with the baykok bones are piled up and burned.

Cass is healing the group as the brothers watch the bones burn and remember 92.

Past

In the campsite the baykok is shrilly screaming as Sam puts down his club and lights the circle of firewood.

"Little warrior, I'm going to kill you," The baykok screeches.

The baykok jumps over the fire. Dean is crawling off the tent. Sam picks up his club that is lying on the ground. Dean looks for his, its gone.

"Sammy, aim low," Dean yells.

Dean picks up a hatchet. Sam swings and misses the baykok. It grabs Sammy and throws him to the ground. It slices Sam's abdomen with a silver knife. Sam screams as the baykok cuts a piece of muscle off and raps in deer hide that just appears. The baykok throws the medicine bag into the woods. Sammy slams the clubs into baykoks shin, it cracks. Dean runs up behind the baykok. It turns fast and does the same thing to Dean. That medicine bag is also thrown into the woods. Dean hits the baykok's hand, breaking the bones. Sam and Dean work together hitting the baykok. It is doing more damage to the boys than the boys are doing to it. Bobby jumps the fire and starts to help the brothers. Sheriff Brewer is the next to leap the fire. The last to jump the fire is the coroner. The five guys hit the baykok over and over until all the bones are broken. They put the bones on the fire.

Dean and Sam pass out as John and others arrive. Bobby runs to the boys. So does John.

"They're burning up," Bobby worriedly reports.

"My dad's place is close by. He can help." The sheriff informs.

Bobby picks up Sammy while John picks up Dean. They follow the sheriff down a path.

Sam's and Dean's feverish dream, it's the same.

They can see the baykok only.

"You'll pay. Neither of you will have your own families. You'll die together as warriors, never fathers. You are mine." The baykok shrilly screams and repeats the phrase over and over.

Present.

Cass is standing right behind the brothers.

"Dean, Sam, it's your turns." Cass says.

Cass heals the brothers.

"I hate those fugly things." Dean says.

"Me, too," Sam replies. "Do you think Dad used us as bait on purpose?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm hoping not but the more I think about it the more I think he did. There are so many less dangerous creatures he didn't let us go hunt with him." Dean replies.

"Dad was and ass sometimes," Sam says.

"Yes, he was. So has mine been." Cass responds.

"I'll agree with that," Dean agrees.

The three walk over to the campfire and sit with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Its two hours later most of the hunters are in their tents sleeping. The only ones around the campfire are Sam, Dean, Cass and three Brewers.

"You two are awesome hunters but Dean do you have to drink so much?" Brewer's son asks.

"It relieves the stress. I have cut down, just not tonight." Dean responds.

"Doing exercise can relieve stress," Sam suggests.

"That's fine for you. I'd rather drink," Dean replies.

"That's the problem. I'm not kidding about how many times I've fixed your liver and I'm tired of it. You need to stop." Cass demands.

"Why? It's not a problem," Dean retorts.

"Yes, it is. I worry about you in fights. You're not fighting as well as you used to. You need to stop." Sam replies.

"I do not." Dean responds.

"Fine, then I'll put you back how you should be." Cass says and touches Dean.

Dean changes from healed to bloody, bruised and looking sick.

"Oh, shit. What's wrong with me?" Dean asks.

"Liver disease, heart disease and prostate cancer," Cass answers.

"You've healed them from me?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, dude," Cass replies.

Cass looks like he is in need of something.

"Cass, what's wrong with you?" Dean asks.

"Oh, Meg needs the pizza man." Cass replies.

"You sure you're not the one who needs it?" Dean asks.

"What you drink. Why can't I get high?" Cass asks.

"Because we need you focused," Dean replies.

Sam looks at Dean and says, "We need you focused."

Dean looks at Sam then Cass.

"Fine, I'll stop if Cass stops." Dean replies.

"I'll do it for you, Dean." Cass responds.

"Dean, empty that flask onto the ground and Cass here," Mrs. Brewer demands.

Mrs. Brewer hands Cass a charm on a cord. Cass puts it on.

"What is that?" Dean asks.

"It's a charm that'll keep him in this reality. Now dump your booze." Mrs. Brewer demands, again.

Dean hesitates but pours the alcohol out of his flask.

"Cass, please heal me?" Dean asks.

Cass touches Dean. Dean instantly is healed. The small group starts to sing.

The end.


End file.
